When im gone
by chipmunks R epicXD
Summary: One shot-Song fic   Song fic to the amazing rap by eminem  Alvin and Brittanys relationship is on the rocks but can Hayley their six year old daughter make it all better?


**AN: This is my first fanfic so don't be mean to me because you think it was bad .We are all beginners at one point. This is a song fic on Eminem's awesome rap when im gone. This full story is in Alvin's point of view. Please read and review.**

**Yeah..**

**It's my life...**

**My own words I guess..**

**I love my wife,Brittany and our six year old daughter Hayley with all my heart. I love them so much I would give them an arm. Not the expression but literally a arm . I know I was supposed to be both of their armour and would destroy anyone who would try to harm them. But what happens when you become the main source of their pain?**

**"Daddy look what I made"said Hayley happily.**

**"Dad has to go and catch a plane"I replied slowly.**

**"Daddy I can't find Mommy! Where is she!" Hayley said through her tears.**

**"I don't know Hayley, Baby your Daddy's busy I'm writing this song this ain't gonna write it's self" I replied soothingly.**

**And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice<br>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain<br>Just smile back...**

**I keep on having this dream that im pushing Hayley on the swing.**

**She keeps screaming,she don't want me to sing.**

**"Your making Mommy cry!Why?Why is Mommy crying?"She asked shouting.**

**"Baby Daddy ain't leaving no more"I answered.**

**"Daddy you always say that this is the last time but you ain't leaving no more Daddy your mine"She answered sadly.**

**She started to pile boxes against the door trying to block it.**

**"Daddy please!Daddy don't leave Daddy no stop it! She shouted through her salty small tears.**

**She went into her pocket and pulled out a tiny necklace locket. It had a picture.**

**"Daddy this will keep you safe!Daddy take it with ya! She replied sweetly.**

**I look up it's just me standing in the mirror these walls must be talking because man I can hear em. Their saying you got one more chance to do right and it's tonight so go out there and show em that you love them before it's to late. Just as I go to open my bedroom door it turns to a stage the spotlight is on and they are gone and I am singing...**

**And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice<br>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain<br>Just smile back...**

**Sixty thousand people are all jumping out of their seats and throwing roses at my feet. I look down I can't believe what im seeing.**

**"Daddy it's me!Help Mommy her wrists are bleeding!Hayley screamed.**

**"But baby we are in Sweden! How did you get to Sweden?" I asked surprised.**

**"I followed you Daddy you told me that you were not leaving You lied to me Dad and now you made Mommy sad. I bought you this coin it says #1 Dad. That's all I wanted was to just give you this coin. I get the point Dad fine me and Mommy are leaving" She replied.**

**"But baby wait"**

**"It's to late Dad you made your choice now go out there and show em that you love em more then us"She answered.**

**The sky darkens, my life flashes,the plane that I was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes. That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringing, There's birds singing, Hayley is outside swinging. I walk right up to Brittany and kiss her tell her I missed her, Hayley just smiles and winks at her little sister as if to say..**

**And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice<br>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain<br>Just smile back  
><strong>

**And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice<br>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain<br>Just smile back...**

**AN: So what did you think was it good or Bad?**

**Only one way for me to know review or PM me.**

**Much love**

**~Chipmunks R epicXD**


End file.
